In the Hands of Fate
by PassingoftheMoon
Summary: A story about Murtagh mostly, where he and the King's heir Aurana, who I created, work to escape their oaths and bonds to Galbatorix and end up falling in love. Rated T in case. I was going to call it Loophole, but I wanted something more elegant.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Liriana, a raven haired elven maid, stormed our of her parents' home, enraged. They weren't going to accept what she had with him, what she had made with him? They couldn't accept a half human child? Fine, so be it. They would never have to see it. She picked up her pack and fled the city to go to him.

As fog gathered over the ground and the sun rose, he backed slowly into a corner, knowing he was trapped and it was over. They had his sword, he was done, finished. He couldn't take all six of them.

"So kill me then," he dared.

One, obviously the leader stepped forward and, without hesitation, drove the young soldier's own sword into his heart.

It had all been for nothing. He was gone, dead. Liriana sobbed quietly as she stared at her beloved's pale, still body. The father of her child, her one true love, was dead and she was alone in the world.

"_Of course you are not alone, child," _a voice spoke in her head, and she spun in all directions, seeing no one.

"_What do you mean? What am I, if not alone?"_ she asked, still searching around herself.

"_No, you have the child you carry, and, if you wish, you could have me," _he told her.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who am I? Why, I am King Galbatorix."_


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter One**

Aurana, daughter of Liriana, heir to the throne, watched her father's new Rider spar with his trainer. He had good form and footwork, she thought. An all around accomplished fighter. He glanced up and saw her, nodding briefly in acknowledgment.

A messenger came up behind her and bowed; she barely spared him a glance. "Milady, there is a Lieutenant Daven here to see you," he told her and she turned to him. "Where?" she demanded. "The main hall, Princess," he responded, wheezing slightly, as she walked briskly out.

She walked sedately into the main hall, glancing around for observers. When she saw none, she rushed to Daven and into his arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around, his joy in his eyes.

"I've missed you, my love," he told her.

"And I you. I love you so much, Daven." Some would say love wasn't important, just a child's fantasy, but Aurana, barely fifteen, already knew better. And though Daven was twenty-nine, she cared not about the age difference. He was her true love, her soul mate.

"Aurana . . ." Daven began hesitantly.

She looked cautiously up at him and asked, "What? What is it?"

"We're to go to Surda to fight the Varden soon. In two days."

"What? You're leaving already? But you just got back!"

"I know. I know it's not fair, but I have to. Believe me, I don't want to, but I have no choice."

"I suppose that's true," she murmured. "Are you sure you have to?"

"Even Murtagh and Thorn are going."

That confirmed it. Galbatorix would never send his new Rider out for a minor battle. She closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance.

From the shadows, Murtagh watched the young couple, a surprising jealousy growing in his stomach.


	3. Grief

** Chapter Two**

Aurana watched the sadly depleted lines of soldiers returning from Surda from her windows. She searched desperately, but saw him nowhere. Fear filled her heart and tears started streaming down her face.

"Problem, Your Highness?" Murtagh asked from behind her.

Her shoulders snapped straight and the tears stopped as she turned around to face him.

"None at all," she retorted coolly.

Murtagh, moving too fast for her to see, grabbed her wrists and slammed her back against the wall. He heard her gasp in shock, but he heard no fear.

"Are you looking for your Lieutenant Daven?" he hissed in her ear, her long, soft, black hair brushing his face.

She jerked and he heard a small moan. "What do you know of him?" she asked, desperation creeping into her voice.

Murtagh stepped back and looked into her dark blue eyes as he said, "He was cut down by Eragon Shadeslayer in battle."

No tears came yet, but despair and pain and a terrible aloneness crept into those eyes.

Murtagh watched her, calmly analyzing her reaction.

She drew in a deep, shuddering breath and sank to the floor. "Leave me," she commanded bitterly.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow and strode out.

As he left, Aurana let herself collapse onto the floor and helpless tears fell, and grief-stricken sobs wracked her body.

Murtagh, walking briskly down the stone corridors of his King's castle, knew he should feel pleased with himself, but all he felt was shame and guilt wrapping themselves around him. He also felt the beginnings of disgust with himself.

He shook his head to clear it of his foolish thoughts and went outside, where Thorn greeted him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat alone in a field far from Urû'baen, fingering the blood red sword he'd taken from his brother, their father's sword. Helpless rage filled him at the thought of his father.

"Misery," he murmured the sword's name and laughed bitterly.

He heard Thorn's powerful wings pumping high above him and looked up.

Thorn cracked a toothy smile, revealing rows of blood stained teeth, and glided down, landing across from Murtagh.

"_Hello, young one,"_ the dragon greeted him and he merely grunted in response.

"_What troubles you?"_ Thorn pressed.

Murtagh ignored him and threw the sword away. It landed in the knee-high grass a few yards away and he scowled at his hands.

"We're going back," he snapped and went to pick up the discarded sword.

He picked up the hated piece of metal gingerly and but it back into its red sheath, which was buckled to his belt. He jumped onto Thorn's back and they took off into the starless night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurana sat motionless at her window, staring out into the inky black of night. She felt hollow inside, completely alone.

She knew when Murtagh walked quietly in and seated himself on her bed, but didn't turn to face him. Right now her only interest was keeping the darkness inside her at bay.

"Your Highness," he greeted her coolly.

"Shur'tugal," she responded, not bothering to mask the despair in her voice.

"I am sorry that I upset you," he murmured.

She whirled out of her seat, faster than humanly possible, and snapped, "Upset me? _Upset_ me? You didn't _upset_ me, you devastated me. And right now you disgust me."

He rose and moved to stand in front of her. "I know that! That's why I came back to apologize," he snarled.

Her nostrils flared and her momentary anger wore off. She collapsed onto the bed, the despair taking over again. "You have great pain in your heart," she murmured, eyes closed, as she lay back on the bed.

Since she couldn't see him, Murtagh let his eyes widen in shock. "It hurts you to be divided from your brother," she continued, unaware of his shock.

He sat down heavily next to her and her eyes opened. "How do you know? Who told you?" he asked, secretly hoping Thorn had kept the secret.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Your eyes did. You're sad Murtagh. Just like me." They sat in silence until Aurana sighed and stood to pace. "It's not just Eragon," Murtagh finally said, tired of holding everything inside. Aurana stopped pacing to sit back down on the bed.

"I don't want to be here or do this. I want to be free, like Eragon is. I don't want a master. I just want to be free of Galbatorix," he told her, not caring anymore if she told the king.

"As do I," she told him and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lacking anything else to do with his hands. She leaned comfortably into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh and Aurana sat at a table in Murtagh's chambers, discussing the oath he and Thorn had said to Galbatorix.

"Repeat it one more time for me," she insisted.

He sighed and did: "I, Murtagh, swear loyalty and fealty to the ruler of Alagaesia and the most powerful Rider alive."

She rested her head on the table in defeat. "You're right. There's no way to get out of it."

"Of course there isn't. I've spent hours and hours pondering it, trying to find one. There isn't," he snapped unhappily.

Aurana lifted her head to look at him, her hair falling over her eyes. "I'm going to write to Lady Nasuada and ask to meet with Eragon in Dras Leona," she told him.

"What?" he shrieked in alarm.

"Keep your voice down," she scolded playfully, easy with him after hours and weeks of conversation. "I won't mention your name, in case the message is intercepted."

"What if it is? He'll kill you!" Murtagh insisted.

"I don't care anymore. I just want to do something. So I'm writing to her. Please don't try to stop me Murtagh, I need to do this."

"Alright, fine. Write to the leader of the Varden."


	4. Allegiances

**A/N: For this very special chapter, my sister, LadyPython, is co-authoring.**

**vampyrecurse: In this chapter our lovely Aurana and our strong and handsome Murtagh are-**

**LadyPython: Shutup, or you'll ruin the chapter!**

**vampyrecurse: Yeah, yeah. So, since I can't' say what I was going to say, I'll say that Aurana meets with-**

**LadyPython: At this rate they won't even have to read the chapter!**

**vampyrecurse: Alright, alright, I'll stop. So read on, brave fanfictioners!**

**And, since everyone is doing it, A DISCLAIMER: We don't own jack shit . . . yet.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

_Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden,_

_I, Aurana, heir to Galbatorix's throne, offer you my services. I have no wish to be a servant of the Empire any longer. If you think you can trust me, have Rider Eragon meet me outside of Dras Leona in two days._

_Lady Aurana, Heir to the Throne of Alagaesia_

Nasuada reread the letter once more, disbelieving. She sent for Eragon and Saphira after a moment, her mind whirling with possibilities and questions.

Eragon walked calmly into her chambers, brow furrowed. "Nasuada, what is it?" he asked seeing the confused expression on her face.

"She looked up from the letter to smile at him. "We've received a message from Lady Aurana asking you to meet her in Dras Leona," she told him.

"Why does she want to meet with us?"

"She claims she wants nothing to do with the Empire and has offered us her services. What do you think?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon shrugged, surprised by this new information. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I think Saphira and I should go meet with her. If Galbatorix is anywhere nearby, Saphira will know, and all we have to do to escape if there's an ambush is fly away. And it would be worth it, because she would be valuable if this isn't a trap."

Nasuada nodded. "I agree. One week from today, outside Dras Leona. That is all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galbatorix silently watched his heir and his Rider from his window. They were seated on a stone bench in one of the many gardens, talking animatedly, often arguing. Then the arguments would stop and they would smile at one another, all the while exchanging casual touches. That was very good.

It would be very advantageous if one of the Forsworn, the only Forsworn other than Galbatorix himself, married the heir to the throne of Alagaesia, now wouldn't it? Advantageous indeed.

Galbatorix called in one of the guards and sent him to fetch Murtagh. Moments later he saw the guard approach Murtagh out of the window. Murtagh nodded and rose, walking out of sight.

There was a brisk knock on the door and he called, "Enter."

Murtagh came in and kneeled. "No need for that Murtagh," Galbatorix said calmly. "All I need from you is one simple favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind whipped through Eragon's hair as he and Saphira flew over Dras Leona. He had quickly located the Princess with his mind, now they searched for soldiers or an enemy Rider.

After seeing none Saphira landed lightly in the clearing Aurana waited in. There was a long silence before Aurana spoke. "I suppose the first thing you want to know is if there are any soldiers hiding under the rocks, or perhaps if Murtagh and Thorn are hiding in my sleeve?" she asked mockingly.

"If you want help from the Varden, you would do best not to disrespect me," Eragon snarled.

Aurana's taunting expression sobered and she nodded. "Indeed, you are right Shadeslayer. Forgive me. I tell you this because I assume you want to know; I am to be married to Murtagh in three months," she told him and he jolted, doing his best to conceal his surprise.

As Eragon regained control of his face, Saphira ordered, _"Reassure me that this isn't a trap. Tell me the story of why you have chosen to betray your beloved 'father'."_

Aurana nodded in consent and began, "I suppose it's really your fault. When Galbatorix received word that Durza had failed to recover a blue dragon egg that the elves had in their possession, he went into a rage, focusing himself on finding the egg. He was locked in his chambers for the better part oftwo months.

"It of course sounds deplorablr, but I grew angry at him for ignoring me and resentment grew. That was when I started looking at the Empire and how Galbatorix ruled over it, andI, after a lifetime of having my eyes shut, realized he was a tyrant and not worthy of my love or loyalty.

"I decided that there was no way I could leave him, so I didn't do anything. Then the battle at the Burning Plains came and my true love, one Lieutenant Daven, was sent into battle. He never came back. I learned later he had been slain by your hand, Shur'tugal. But I didn't blame you. The blame shifted to Galbatorix. It was his fault the battle had happened, and he had been the one who sent my beloved there.

"I was in a storm of grief, so I may have thought irrationally, but I decided I had to get out. Then Murtagh told me he was unhappy as I and we began spending long hours together, plotting. The King assumed we were courting, so he ordered Murtagh to propose to me, and now we are to be married. That's the whole story."

"_I can believe that, but if Murtagh is in this with you, why is he not here, and why didn't you speak of him in your letter?" _Saphira protested.

"I have an answer. If Galbatorix had intercepted the letter, or had troops follow me here, we would be found out and I would be killed. But Murtagh would suffer through hours of endless torture and punishment for his deceit. So he wasn't mentioned," Aurana explained.

"Very well. But say it in the Ancient Language," Eragon ordered.

Aurana inclined her head and said solemnly, "_Vel eїnradhin iet ai kona, eka fricai."_

Upon my word as a woman, I am a friend.

"Good. Now, what help can we give you?"


	5. Vows

**A/N: Hello.**

**vampyrecurse: This is again co-authored by my sister, LadyPython, because she has taken such an intense interest in the story. mutters I do kinda wish she'd go away, though.**

**LadyPython: Vampyre! I heard that!**

**vampyrecurse: Sorry. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

"The first thing that needs doing is to get Murtagh and Thorn out of their oaths," Aurana told him.

Eragon nodded and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know the exact wording of their oaths, would you?"

Aurana smiled. "Actually I do. I've spent hours pondering," she told him and repeated the oath to him.

He frowned but Saphira let out a growling laugh. _"You humans. Never actually using those brains you're so proud of," _she teased. Eragon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just tell us," he said amusedly.

Saphira let out a puff of smoke and said, _"Murtagh swore himself to the ruler of Alagaesia and the most powerful Rider alive. That doesn't necessarily have to be one person."_

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"_Well, who do you think is left in charge when Galbatorix leaves on one of his good faith tours?"_ Saphira asked, arrogance radiating off her in waves.

"He leaves me in charge," Aurana said, catching on and smiling.

"_Exactly. Now, do we really think Galbatorix is the most powerful Rider alive?"_

"Of course not, Eragon is," Aurana said happily. "This might actually work. He leaves on another good faith tour in a month."

"Good, we'll do it then. Tell Murtagh. We have to go," Eragon told her and he and Saphira swept into the air.

"It's good," Nasuada told them, nodding approvingly. Arya shook her head.

"No. It's a good idea, but it won't work. I highly doubt Murtagh sees Eragon as the most powerful Rider alive," she pointed out and all the wind that had been in Eragon's sails disappeared.

"You have a point," he muttered unhappily. "What do we do?" he asked after a moment.

"_Shall we go get Oromis?" _Saphira asked only Eragon. _"I'll ask Arya later,"_ Eragon told her.

"Argetlam, may I speak with you?" Arya asked and he nodded, letting himself be led out of Nasuada's chambers.

"You need Oromis," she told him once they were outside.

He nodded. "I know. Saphira and I are going to get him when the time comes."

"Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose over the sand the next morning Eragon blearily reading the message from Aurana.

_Murtagh doesn't see you as the most powerful Rider._

Eragon grabbed a sheet of parchment and muttered in the Ancient Language, making the words _'It's being taken care of.' _appear on the page. He folded it, put it in an envelope and put Nasuada's seal on it. He called in a messenger and told him to discreetly deliver it to Aurana. The messenger ran out and Eragon rose, wishing he were still in bed.

Katrina came in smiling. "Eragon, I never got a chance to thank you for helping Roran rescue me."

He smiled and asked, "What did you expect me to do? Let him go by himself?"

She laughed and said, "You'll make a wonderful brother- in- law, Eragon. Roran and I are to be married in two weeks."

Eragon beamed at her and she smiled back. "Thank you Eragon. Excuse me," she said and backed out of the room.

Eragon sat back down, smiling to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away in Urû'baen, Murtagh and Aurana argued violently.

"How is it being 'taken care of'?" Murtagh roared.

"Do you really expect me to know?" Aurana screamed back.

"Galbatorix, Eragon, and I are the only Riders! How is it being taken care of?" he yelled again.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I don't know!"

"So you're just going to let it sit and hope Eragon isn't out of his mind?"

"Frankly, that's exactly what I'm going to do," she said, calmer now.

Murtagh eyed her with a look of pure disdain and got her riled up again.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"You are so scared and weak and defenseless! It's unfathomable!" he growled.

"Am I not the one who wrote to Nasuada in the first place and met with Eragon in Dras Leona?" she snapped. "I don't think I'm the one who's scared."

Murtagh shot forward and grabbed handfuls of the cloak around her shoulders, dragging her to him. "Do not disrespect me," he said in a deadly whisper.

Her eyes went to slits and she hissed, "Try to stop me."

He snarled and hauled her up onto her toes his mouth meeting hers. She shoved him off and took two steps back. They were both quiet for a moment, glaring at each other.

Then they dove for each other. Her arms snaked around his neck and he took fistfuls of her hair, pressing his lips to hers. Her cloak fell to the floor and they stumbled backwards until she rammed into the wall. One word ran across both their minds.

_Mine._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one of King Orrin's many courtyards, Eragon stood next to Roran in his best clothes, watching Katrina walk towards them in pure white, a veil covering her face.

She came up and stood with Roran in front of Orrin. Orrin smiled and began reciting the typical wedding verses. Roran and Katrina were so involved in each other that Eragon doubted they heard him.

Eragon glanced over to Arya and Nasuada, who were acting as Katrina's bridesmaids. Nasuada smiled at him when she noticed his gaze, but Arya ignored him.

Roran and Katrina said their vows, gave each other rings, kissed, and were married. Eragon clapped enthusiastically with all the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Eragon, do wake up and talk to me for a moment," _a familiar voice said in Eragon's drowsy mind.

"_Oromis?" _he asked groggily.

"_Now, if you need my help you and Saphira should come to see me and Glaedr," _Oromis commanded gently.

"_As you wish."_


End file.
